All A Buzz
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Companion to Sirius Gets Serious and Minerva's Resignation. Can stand alone


Harry Potter sat by his wife's head for the third time and prepared to help her through the delivery.

"Well what is it going to be this time?" Ginny asked.

"What's that?" Harry questioned.

"Well with James you talked me though it with Quidditch. With Al it was Hogwarts. What inventive distraction will you use this time?" she asked.

"Ok, well how about a story?" Harry asked.

"A story?" Ginny questioned, "How will you distract me with a mere story?"

"No this is no mere story." Harry chided her, "This is an event to be recorded for posterity, just like the first two times."

Ginny giggled despite her pain and said, "Well then begin the recording."

"As you know the first two of our children were points of celebration in the afterlife." Harry began, "You know Dad and Sirius are probably still dancing around singing they got the first born. Dumbledore has never gotten the smile wiped off his face and Snape is still grumbling about it all."

Ginny giggled again as she followed the instructions give to her by the healer.

"Can you see them?" Harry asked, "They're all sitting around in a room that reminds me suspiciously of the Griffindor common room. They each have a squishy chair or comfy couch to sit on. Except Dad and Sirius who are still dancing the funky chicken in the background."

Ginny laughed out loud causing the healer to look at her oddly.

"They'll be discussing the possibilities…."

"What if it's another boy?" Remus asked, "Who could they possible name him after?"

"You of course Moony." Sirius said from the back of the room, "Who else could he name him after."

"Well he could try for something original." Severus said.

"You say that like you don't appreciate him naming the last one after you." Albus said, "But I know you are secretly pleased about it."

"Pleased? How could I be pleased about that?" Severus asked, "He's just trying to punish me. Naming a child after me. And he looks like him." Severus indicated James.

"Hush Sev." Lily said, "He is not punishing you. He just appreciated everything you did. And he knew I would like it. Besides he has my eyes."

"What will he name her is if it's a girl?" Tonks asked.

"Lily of course." James said, "He's had that name picked out for ages."

"What about her middle name?" Remus asked.

"If he follows his previous pattern he will be out to punish someone." Severus said, "Maybe he'll name her Petunia."

"NO." came the cries from all around.

"And for the last time he is not punishing you." Lily said, "If you say it again I'll hex you so badly you won't be able to sit for a millennia."

"Sorry." Severus grimaced.

"Maybe he'll name her after you Dora." Lily suggested.

"I hope not. I hate my name. That's why I go by Tonks instead of Dora or that other piece of hideousness."

"I bet I'll be Molly." Remus said.

"No they already have two named after her." James said, "Maybe Elizabeth like my Mum?"

"He doesn't even know your Mum." Sirius complained.

"He doesn't know Lily or I either but he name his first son after me." James renewed his funky chicken dance.

"Well done Mrs. Potter." The Healer interrupted his story, " A beautiful little girl."

"Oh Harry, she's so beautiful." Ginny said taking her daughter into her arms, "Hello Lily my darling baby. Did you settle on a middle name yet dear?" Harry thought for a few moments then leaned down to his wife's ear and whispered, "Harry, that's perfect." She breathed.

After some time of cuddling his new daughter Harry stepped out of the waiting room, "James, Al…"

"Daddy." James yelled, "Baby here?"

"Yes it is and you have a baby sister." Harry said as he hugged his two boys close.

The Weasley's descended on him with hugs and congratulations. Finally Molly asked, "What have you named her dear?"

"Lily Luna."

"Did he say Luna?" Severus asked, "He named his child after Luna Lovegood?"

"Of course he did." Lily smiled, "I love it."

"Lily Luna's not bad at all." James said, "Nice ring to it I think."

"Yes it is wonderful. She'll be buzzing with wrackspurts for months over this." Albus grinned as the rest of the group groaned.


End file.
